Barbatos
:"Okay. I’ll cooperate with you. War? That’s what I was hoping for. A wild rumor? That’s just to my taste. To your bad habits, I, Barbatos will associate myself with you. How far you’ll be able to walk. What’ll be waiting for you at the end of your path. The immortal Barbatos will wait and see." :— Barbatos accepts Dantalian's proposition for war. Barbatos is a major character of the Dungeon Defense Light Novel series. She is the ranked 8th Demon Lord of the Order of 72 and the leader of the Plains Faction. As an active participate of the Crescent Alliance, she along with her faction is labeled to be First Army of the Crescent Alliance. She is originally an active political rival of rank 9th Demon Lord Paimon and is currently one of the political partner of Dantalian. Appearance With a silver hair, a skin color of snow white and red long horns at both side of her head, Barbatos possess eyes which glows of a bright golden color that clearly captures her identity as a Demon Lord. Her body figure is small and slim and her breast naturally applies the same characteristic. With this, She appears to be a child who appeared to be no more than 14 years old despite her actual old age. She purposely wears clothes with so much exposure as a calculated mean to lure and manipulate another person's mind as she pleased. Her current weapon of choice is a large black war scythe, fixed with a crescent on its ring and its curved blade's edge glowing a sickly pale green, complimenting her profession as a necromancer. However, 400 years ago prior becoming a necromancer, she was a sword-wielding warrior. Furthermore, she used to smile in a way that gave off a completely different feeling compared to what she showed now. It wasn’t a sloppy smile that was caused by being perennial. It was a smile that resembled a mid-summer sun, a smile that confidently threw herself out to the world. Personality :“Logic is always extreme. The ignorant masses are terrified of that extremity and live under a vague but warm self-comfort. To them, the truth is like a cold snowy wind, so if they are hit by it on their bare skin, they will freeze and die. Therefore, they cover themselves with rags layered with hypocrisy and deception. Believing that those rags are clothes. But unaware that, in truth, that was their skin.” :— The extreme philosophy of Barbatos. Along with her unrestrained nature, she can be easily refer to as an individual who has her own twisted personality. Among the elements that makes up her twisted personality are her indifferent towards morality and her extreme way of thinking. Even so, this was not the limit as she notably has an idealistic sense of perverted nature. She is also unruly and hard-to-tame person. However, due to her hundreds year of life experience, she became a cunning and intelligent woman. She tries to effectively filter her true personality through acting because she is afraid that it might harm her reputation as the leader of the Plains Faction. When looked at the surface, Barbatos is only seen as an unrestrained yet civilized assertive individual who has a crude manner of speaking. She is also an alcoholic addict who has a habit of collecting exquisite wines and alcohol. Though she may have a twisted personality, she is surprisingly a responsible and a honorable individual who pride herself as a high ranking Demon Lord and the leader of the Plain Faction. She is actually sincerely concern towards the well being of the demon kind. Though she was able to endure and preserve these admirable traits even after her break down in experiencing a harsh past, her past harsh experience was enough caused her to become a radical person who isn't afraid to resort in extreme measure just to achieve her goal. Overall, her personality is described to be opposite to that of Paimon's. Background :"No. My goal is providing the demonkind with a bountiful life. Dantalian, I may be a warrior, but before that, I am a single empress." :— Barbatos accepts Dantalian's proposition for war. Barbatos, the rank 8th Demon Lord, was once a warrior who vigorously led a huge political group known as the Plains Faction. As a straight forward and decent nature woman, she, along with her influential faction actively participated every expeditions of the Crescent Alliance as one of its main army. As such, she is consider to be one of the corps commander of the Crescent Alliance. As a high ranking Demon Lord, she was a force not to be reckon with. In the first massive war, she along with the Crescent Alliance was able to ruin a single human kingdom. Even so, this was not the end of her capabilities as she, as a corps commander, was able to give a big contribution in destroying yet another two human kingdoms within few months only during the second massive war 400 years ago. She along with the Crescent Alliance was able to do all of these despite going against a whopping 260,000 crusader with only 120,000 soldiers. However, when the army of the Crescent Alliance advanced deeply into the center of the continent, multiple high ranking Demon Lords decided to secretly betray the Crescent Alliance by work together to sabotage the provision of the army of the Crescent Alliance due to various reasons. With this, the supply lines was cut causing the army to starvation. During this point, Barbatos was oblivious with the betrayal and only thought of it as the work of the Crusaders who pillaged their supply line. Pillaging for supply was an option to obtain provisions but the Crusaders were employing a scorched earth policy. Since even a proper way of pillaging was being prevented, as time passed, the massive army started to tire itself out as it continued to drag around its large size. Inevitably, the army can only get hit by the detached forces from the Crusaders of every direction causing Barbatos to desperately retreat. It was an utter distasteful defeat. Among 120,000 soldiers, barely 26,084 people were able to survive the one-sided slaughter. Severely affected by the depressing defeat, Barbatos cried alone in silent while absently staring out into an empty space as if she were a doll that had its strings cut. The incident had stolen the warmth from Barbatos’ heart. Though she was able to cope with her break down, it caused her to develop a twisted personality with a radical sense of nature. There upon, she decided to become a necromancer as she finds it more reliable to trusts the dead than people. Since then, not a single expedition of Crescent Alliance surface in victory despite her active and vigorous participation but she was not a bit discourage by it. With a goal to get and occupy the fertile lands of the humans, She frequently resorts to questionable extreme measures in secret to provide the demon kind with ample necessities in their livelihood. Characteristics Leadership: S rank Might: A+ rank Intelligence: A- rank Politics: C rank Charm: A rank Technique: C rank Abilities Dark Magic: S+ rank Tactics: A rank Acting: A- rank Stratagem: B rank Skill Saintess of all who have died: S rank Chronology Volume 1 As an influential high-ranking Demon Lord, Barbatos participated the Walpurigis Night due to her concern in creating counter-measures against the Black Plague. As such, she didn't hesitant to quickly force the topic of Black Plague in a blunt manner. At one point, she ended up losing in an argument with Paimon, the ranked 9th Demon Lord during the event. This naturally caused her in bad mood. However, after witnessing Paimon being shame by Dantalian, the ranked 71st Demon Lord, her mood quickly recovered. Due to this, she begun to like Dantalian who she now take interest with. Feeling elated, she didn't hesitant to offer him her collection of alcohols to initiate a relationship with him. Though she wanted to recruit Dantalian in her faction, she was at most doubtful of his competence as she found it easy to believe that Dantalian's feats are only result of luck. Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Trivia * Among the Demon Lords, she is considered to be the second most powerful Demon Lord based from brute personal strength. She is just above the ranked 12th Demon Lord Sitri and below ranked 2nd Demon Lord Agares. * Barbatos wasn’t originally a mage, she was a warrior. But after being betrayed terribly once during a massive war 400 years ago, she converted to a necromancer instead as she no longer trusts people and the dead would not betray her. Quotes * (Barbatos's concept of love): "That’s, not love. It’s fine if you two break up, but love…… is an emotion that’s more precious than anything else. It is something that other things should yield willingly to, to make way for." * (To Dantalian): “''Dantalian. We may not be friends yet, but I believe that we have reached something similar to being friends." * (To Dantalian): “''I can’t overlook someone who’s figured out what kind of bitch I am, you know? Makes me nervous. If you spread a rumor like—I looked into it and found out that Barbatos is actually a bitch who raises internal organs and venomous snakes. Hm? The negative impact I’d receive won’t be small.” * (Cursing Dantalian): “Shit, I’m bringing you along to show you something good, so just follow me. It’d be fine if only your lower tool was long, but your mouth is fucking long too. Your tongue is so lengthy that you could probably make a farm on it, you limp dick bastard. Should I tear your trap out and shove it up your ass, you inept shit? The bastard who’d flap his asshole every time he opens his mouth and also make the smell of feces drift from the North Sea to the White Sea is you, you son of a bitch. Hm? Don’t make me turn that shit hole into a diarrhea hole and make you leak shitty water every time you walk, you amateur. Fucking shut your mouth and follow me.” Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Category:Demon Lord Category:Order of 72 Category:Plains Faction Category:Leader of the Plains Faction Category:Crescent Alliance Category:Commander of the Crescent Alliance Category:Necromancer Category:Warrior Category:Monarch